A40
The A40 goes from Inner London to Fishguard in Wales. The Easter section has effectively been replaced by the M40 for trunk road traffic. This used to be an old route to Ireland Junctions with other classified roads Italics - not official name of junction. Not italics - official name of junction. Starts without primary status. England Greater London City of London * Museum of London: A1, A1211. Holborn * Holborn Circus: A4, A4208, B500, B521. * Chancery Lane station: A5200. * Warwick Court: B400. * Holborn Station: A4200. St Giles * Princes Circus: A400, A401, B401, B404. Soho * St Giles' Circus: A400. Marylebone * Oxford Circus: A4201. * New Bond Street: B406. * ''Bond Street station: B524. * ''Selfridges: A41. * Marble Arch: A5, A4202. The A5 takes us north from Marble Arch to Lisson Grove (Egware Road station). Gains primary status. Lisson Grove * Marylebone Flyover: A501. Shepherd's Bush * White City: A219, A3220 (formerly M41). Acton * Gipsey Corner: A4000. Alperton * Hanger Lane: A406, A4005. Greenford * Perivale: B456. * Greenford Roundabout: A4127. Northolt * Target Roundabout: A312. Ruislip * Polish War Memorial: A4180. Ickenham * Hillingdon Circus: A437, B466. * Swakeleys Roundabout: B483. Buckinghamshire Denham * Junction 1 (M40): M40, A412, A4020. * Denham: A412. * Tatling End: A413. Loses primary status. Gerrards Cross * Gerrards Cross Common: B416. Beaconsfield * A355 (towards Slough). * London End / Park Lane: A355 (towards Amersham). * Beaconsfield Old Town: B474. * White Hill / Wooburn Green Lane: B4440. Loudwater * Junction 3 (M40): M40 (towards London), A4094. High Wycombe * Abbey Way: A404. * Bus station: A4128. * West Wycombe Road / Chapel Lane: A4010 (towards Handy Cross). Gains primary status. * West Wycombe Road / Bradenham Road: A4010 (towards Aylesbury). Loses primary status. Stokenchurch * Wycombe Road / Marlow Road: B482. * Junction 5 (M40): M40. Oxfordshire Aston Rowant * A40 / Chinnor Road: B4009. Postcombe * B4012. Milton Common * Junction 7 (M40): M40, A329. Tiddington * A418. * Junction 8a (M40): Oxford service area, M40. * Junction 8 (M40): M40, A418. Forest Hill * Lyhill Quarries: B4027. Oxford * London Road / North Way: A420, A4142. * Northern By-Pass Road / Marsh Lane: B4150. * Elsfield Way / Banbury Road: A4165. * North Way / Five Mile Drive: A44. Eynsham * B4449. Witney * Shores Green: B4022. * The Moors: A415. Burford * Oxford Road / Shilton Road: B4020. * A361. * B4425. Gloucestershire Northleach * A429. Andoversford * A436. Cheltenham * A435. * A46. * A4013. * B4063. * Junction 11 (M5): M5. Gloucester * A417, B4063. * A38. * A417, A430. * B4315. * A48. Huntley * B4216. * A4136. Herefordshire Lea * A40 / Coach Road: B4222. * B4224. Ross on Wye * Wolf Business Park: B4260. * A40 / Ledbury Road: A449, B4234. * Wilton: A49, B4260. Whitchurch * Hill Farm': A4137, B4229. * Whitchurch: B4164. Wales (Cymru) Gwent Monmouth (Trefynwy) * Dixton: A466. * Wye Bridge: A466. * Over Monnow: B4293. Raglan (Rhaglan) * A449. Abergavenny (Y Fenni) * A465, A4042, B4598. * Monk Street / Lower Monk Street: B4233. * Park Road / Hereford Road: B4521. * Grofield: A4143. Powys Crickhowell * Beaufort Street / New Road: A4077. Tretower * A479. Bwlch * B4560 (southbound). * B4560 (northbound). Brecon * B4558. * A470 (northbound), B4601. * A470 (southbound), B4601. Sennybridge * A4215. Carmarthenshire (Sir Gaerfyrddin) Llandovery (Llanymddyfri) * King's Road / Stone Street: B4344. * Broad Street / Queensway: A4069. * Queensway / New Road: A483 (northbound). Llanwrda * A482. Ashfield * A4069. Llandeilo * Beechwood Industrial Estate: B4302. * Rhosmaen Street: A483 (southbound). Court Henry * B4297. Nantgaredig * B4310. Carmarthen (Caerfyrddin) * West Wales General Hospital: A485. * Heol Llangynnwr: A484 (northbound), B4300. * Pensarn: A48, A484 (southbound). * Pont Lesneven: A4242. * Johnstown: B4312. * Llysonen Road: B4312. Sarnau * B4298. St Clears (Sanclêr) * St Clears: A477, A4066, B4299. Whitland (Hendy-Gwyn) * Spring Gardens: B4328. Pembrokeshire (Sir Benfro) Narberth (Arberth) * Penblewin: A478. * Redstone Cross: B4313. * Robeston Wathen: B4314. * Canaston Bridge: A4075. Haverfordwest (Hwlffordd) * A4076. * Withybush: B4329. Letterston * Upper Terrace / St David's Road: B4331. Fishguard (Abergwaun) * Scleddau: A4219. * High Street / Main Street / West Street: A487 (northbound). * Fishguard Harbour: A487 (southbound). End of route. Category:A Roads